Aidez-Moi/Map Layout
The map layout for Aidez-Moi by Interceptor7 and EternalBlaze. ---- Parking Lot and Garage It should be noted that no Perks or Traps appear in this portion of the map. The Parking Lot and Garage are the first parts of the map. The players will start outside in an abandoned parking lot, with fences as barriers and so on. Zombies may also dig up from the ground. After advancing from the starting Parking Lot, they will come across the garage, which has three floors and multiple areas within. The first part of the garage takes up most of the first floor, consisting of many barriers and two weapons off the wall. An elevator is provided to advance to the next floor or a door is provided to open to the next area, consisting of one barrier, (which will eventually open up to a stairwell); both ways cost an equal amount of money. The second floor consists of three smaller areas. The first area has two windows and no weapons off the wall, the second area contains one weapon off the wall and no barriers, and the last area has three barriers and no weapons off the wall. After going through the garage, one last, simple parking lot awaits the players. It only has two small barriers and leads to the mall's entrance. Mall The mall is divided into floors and sections. It takes the shape of a T-like figure and has three floors, making it enormous and easy to get lost if playing with others. There are multiple teleporters on each floor that connect to each other only the ones on the same floor; however, they need the power to be on first before the are all linked. They are similar to their "Five" counterparts, not costing anything and teleporting players instantly. 'First Floor' The first floor consists of many, many clothing stores. In these clothing stores, the players can change the attire of their character they have the time, a feature seen in the Dead Rising series game series featuring zombies. There are numerous stairwells and elevators that can get to the second floor; elevators get players places faster, but cost more than stairs. 'Gaming Store' There is an easter egg gaming store on the first floor. Inside, there are only three games on the shelves and on the posters; Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and Deathwish. This is merely a visual easter egg and has no effect on gameplay. 'Second Floor' The second floors consists of retail stores and toy stores, as well as the food court. These stores also have different attires, teleporters, and ways to the other floors. There are more weapons off the wall on this floor and the majority of the perks are on this floor. 'Food Court' The food court is a vital place in this map; it holds the most precious perks, the power switch, and is important in activating one of the musical easter eggs. The food court also holds the most barriers, containing a whopping nine barriers, not to mention the zombies coming from other places. 'Third Floor' The third floor is the last 'floor' in the map, containing random stores. Unlike the other two floors, it does not contain teleporters, perks, or many barriers. Many players consider the third floor the best place to camp because of this, but others say that the second floor is because of the nearby perks. From here, the players can go to lower floors or the roof. 'Roof' The Roof is the last area of the map where players can reside. Again, they can travel to the third floor and the rest of the map from there. There are no barriers, weapons, or perks, but it is possible to fall off the roof and instantly die. Category:Interceptor7 Category:EternalBlaze Category:Deathwish Category:Non-Canon Category:Map Layouts